


Aesthetic

by ziallnarry1d



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, i wrote this at 3am, its super short, just read in cold blood and it gave me this idea, mikey and vic are serial killers, super super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallnarry1d/pseuds/ziallnarry1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic and Mike Fuentes, brothers, serial killers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this at 3am & its really short, enjoy

The metal felt cool in his hands, weighted. A long sigh escaped his lips as he walked the perimeter of the small room he was in, his stainless steel Taurus 92 jumping from hand to hand.

“Jesus Christ, Vic, where are you?” He mutters to himself.

A sound comes from the left of him and he rolls his eyes.

“Yeah? Well, me too, buddy,” he says bitterly to the dark-haired man, who is tied to the bed. “This was supposed to be quick thing and then we were supposed to be out of here. You think I wanted to be stuck here babysitting? Huh?! Shut the fuck up!”

“Now, now, Mikey, that is no way to speak to our little _martyr_.” Vic shifts his eyes from his brother to the man bound to the bed.

Mike looks to the doorway calmly, “Fuck you, Vic. The fuck have you been, man?”

“We were running low on some shit. You don’t wanna get caught, do you little brother?” Vic says, a small smirk on his face. It was fun to agitate Mikey, he always did his best work when he was pissed.

“In the middle of a job, Vic, really?” Mike scoffs. “What the fuck ever, lets just get this over with.”

Walking to the small motel table, he puts down his gun and grabs his favourite knife (a Gerber 22-01874 Mark II) because he is, indeed, pissed, and stalks to the bed. The man looks at him with wide eyes and struggles against the ropes keeping him in place. Vic frowns, he hates the way rope leaves burn marks on the wrists, its not a part of he and Mike’s _modus operandi_ at all. The man also tries to scream, but the duct tape, courtesy of Mikey, is on him too good, it pushes the sound right back into him.

“Shhh,” Mike coaxes, gently sliding the blade down his face. “Your name is Ed, right? Listen, Ed, its gonna be fine. Well, I mean, you’re gonna die, but you’re gonna get turned into this- _beautiful_ piece of art. It’ll be well worth it, buddy.”

Mike drags the knife down the man’s neck across his pale, exposed chest.

“I think I’ll start… here.”

His choice is emphasized with a satisfying hiss from Ed. Ed, a man barely over 25, black haired and blue eyed, had been down on his luck for months, had become nothing more than a bottom feeder of society, but he did not want to die.

“Careful, Mikey, we don’t want to lose him too quick.”

“I know what the fuck I’m doing, Vic.” But he lessens his force anyhow. 

Vic rolls his eyes and tries to wait patiently as Mike continues. Vic believes in simply carving the bodies enough for police to get the idea. Mikey’s work, however, is focused and determined, he prefers carving intricate designs into the chest and stomach area, finishing with the brother’s signature letter “F” carved into the thigh of the victim. As Mike stands back to admire his work, Vic finally puts the long unconscious Ed out of his misery with a clean, quick, deep, strike across poor Ed’s neck.


End file.
